Truth or Dare, TMI Style!
by MilliniumLint
Summary: Another truth or dare story, but hey, I can t get enough of them!
1. Chapter 1

**Truth or Dare, TMI Style**

**I`m sure you have read a lot of truth or dare fics, yet I can never get tired of them! All characters belong Cassandra Clare.**

_Jace`s POV_

"Let`s play truth of dare, if you don`t do the dare or truth you have to take of an item of clothing" Isabelle announced as we all sat around the Institute, bored. I groaned, I`d played that with her before, and wished I hadn`t. But this could, however, be a good chance to torture Simon. I snuggled closer to Clary.

"Okay," We said.

"I`ll go first," Izzy continued, and turned to me with a devilish grin on her face. "Truth or dare Jace?"

"Dare." I said, not wanting to be a wuss but feeling really scared.

Isabelle smirked. "I dare you to walk up to our mom`s door completely naked and ask her if she knows where your pants are."

Oh, boy. This is why you never play truth or dare with Isabelle.

"But I-I-I-she`s n-n-never seen me n-n-naked." I blurted out in protest. It was true. I came to live with the Lightwoods I was ten, past the age when you didn`t care about privacy. Maryse and Robert had never given me bubble baths or changed my diapers. Valentine who pretended to be my dad did, however. I tried not to think about the fact that that evil villain had seen me in my birthday suit.

"Well," Isabelle replied with a grin. "If you don`t wanna you can always take off your shirt instead, although if you ask me that seems like the wimpy way to go."

I glared at her as Clary released me and I stood up.

"Fine, but I`ll get you for this Izzy." I walked down the hall to my mom`s room. I quickly took of my clothes and knocked on the door, reminding myself to never, ever play truth or dare with Isabelle again.

**Please review. I`ll update soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank-you for reviewing! All characters belong to Cassandra Clare. My adorable dog, Rocky, however, belongs to me.**

_Jace`s POV_

Maryse opened up the door and stared at me. She raised her eyebrows. "Umm Jace, why are you here?"

I turned bright red. "Maryse do you know where my pants are?" I blurted out quickly, embarrassed.

She rolled her eyes and closed the door, muttering something about teenagers. I put my clothes back on and went back to the living room.

"I hate you Izzy." I mumbled as I sat down next to Clary. Everybody laughed, including my traitor of a girlfriend.

I smiled evilly at Simon. "Truth or Dare, Bloodsucker?"

**TMITMITMITMI**

**Simon`s POV**

Oh, no. Who knows what Jace will do to me. "Truth," I said, felling very scared.

Jace smirked. "What`s your biggest fear?"

Oh great. Once Jace knows what i`m scared of, he never let it go. I pulled off my tee shirt.

"So, Maia, truth or dare?"

**TMITMITMITMITMITMITMI**

**Maia`s POV**

"Dare." I said. Truth is for babies, I`m up for anything.

Simon grinned. "I want you to call Luke and confess your undying love for him."

"Eeeeewww!" I squealed. Luke was old enough to be my dad. "I`ll do it."

I pulled out my cell and dialed Luke`s number. I set it on speaker phone.

"Hey Luke," I said in a flirty voice.

"Uh, Maia?" He replied, confused.

"Yessssssss, this is Maia, cutie." I replied.

"Cutie? This is Luke Maia, not Jordan. I`ve think you`ve got the wrong man." He said.

"Oh no, Luke you`re the right man for me." I said in a seductive voice. Everyone began laughing.

"Right man for what. Is there a job you need me to do." Luke asked. Everybody else laughed harder.

"Well, I suppose there is a job I`d

like you to do." I said and started laughing uncontrollably.

"Ha ha, very funny, Maia." He said.

"Teenagers," Luke mumbled and hung up.

"Oh my gosh Maia," Jace said, in tears from laughing. "You are a genius."

"Got that right," I said smirking. "Clary, truth or dare?"

**Please tell me what you think. I tried to make it longer.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews! I`m going to archery camp this week so will have a hard time updating. Luckily it`s a day camp so I`ll be able to update. All characters belong to Cassandra Clare.**

**Clary`s POV**

Knowing Maia, I was in deep trouble no matter what I chose. She was a tough girl and I had every right to be scared.

"Truth," I said, knowing it would be slightly less awful than dare.

Maia smirked. "Who is the worst kisser that has ever kissed you."

Maybe I was wrong. I don`t want anyone knowing I kissed my brother. Well that my brother kissed me that is. But taking of my shirt instead was even worse.

"Sebastian. He kissed me before I knew we were related and it felt wrong because he was my brother. He was an awful kisser." Everyone except Jace and Simon who already knew about looked shocked, amused, and a bit disgusted.

"Gross." Isabelle finally said.

"Got that right," I said. "Truth or dare, Izzy?"

**TMITMITMITMI**

**Isabelle`s POV**

Finally! I`ve been waiting for my turn forever. "Dare," I answered. "Truth is boring."

Clary`s face suddenly split into a huge grin. "I dare you to kiss Alec," She told me. "With tongues."

Everybody looked grossed out and Alec and I looked as if we were about to throw up. He`s my brother for the Angel`s sake, gross.

"No way, I don`t wanna go through the torture you went through kissing your brother." I said, kicking off my sandels, glad I wore them so I didn`t have to remove my shirt instead.

"Thank-you." Alec said.

"I wouldn`t say that so soon," I said grinning. "Truth or dare, dearest brother?"

**TMITMITMITMITMITMI**

**Alec`s POV**

"Dare," I said without thinking.

Isabelle smirked. "I dare you to wear one of my dresses."

I was about to take my socks off but changed my mind, the room was too cold.

"Fine," I said and got up to go to he closet. "I hate you Izzy."

**Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews. I`m going to do my absolute best to make this chapter longer. **

**Alec`s POV**

I walked into Isabelle`s messy room and grabbed the first thing I saw out of her closet. I quickly took off my jeans and sweater and put on the dress. The hot pink dress was tight sparkly and hardly reached my knees. I came back into the living room and everybody cracked up.

"Nice dress, _Alexis._" Jordan teased as I sat down between him and Magnus.

"You will pay for that comment," I said to him. "Truth or dare Jordan."

**Jordan POV  
**"Dare! Truth is for wimps!" I blurted out.

Alec suddenly began to grin like a crazy person. "I dare you to put a basketball under your shirt, go over to those women over there, and pretend you`re pregnant and in labor."

I grabbed a basketball, stuffed it under my shirt and headed out the door. Hey, you only live once. I walked over to the group of women.

I grabbed a water bottle and spilled a bit of water on my pants and the concrete so it looked like my water broke.

"Ohh," I moaned dramatically, and rubbed my stomach.

"The baby`s coming," I screamed over and over again and continued to moan in pain.

The ladies stared at me, confused and a bit annoyed. I ran back into the house and began to laugh hysterically as I told them what happened.

"That has to be the craziest dare I`ve done," I said once they finally stopped laughing. "So Magnus, what will it be, truth or dare."

**Magnus`s POV**

"Truth," I replied.

"What did you dream last night?" Jordan asked me.

I remembered my dream clearly. "I dreamed that I was eat pancakes with the Seelie Queen at Taki`s and suddenly all her hair fell out. She was mad and bit off my nose because she thought I had magically made her hair fall out. I gave her a rubber ducky and began to sing "Baby" by Justin Bieber. She then started crying. After that The Seelie queen rode away on a pregnant unicorn. I then snezzed and glitter came out of my butt. The end."

"Weird," Maia and Jordan muttered at the same time.

"That just proves how crazy you are," Jace said.

"Well it`s time to prove how crazy you are," I said to him. "Truth or dare, Jace?"

**Jace`s POV**

"Dare! I`m up for anything!" I said energetically.

"Oh really?' Magnus replied. "I dare you to dye your hair hot pink."

I removed my shirt faster thank you can say 'no way.' "Maybe not anything." I corrected myself and everyone laughed.

I ran my finger through my blond hair, trying to decide who I should. "Isabelle," I said finally, eager to get back at her for the earlier dare. 'Truth of dare?"

**Isabelle POV**

For the first time in my life, I decided to change things up. "Truth." I said.

"What`s the most embarrassing thing that`s ever happened to you?" Jace asked.

I thought for a moment. I took a deep breath. "Well one time at Pandemonium I was flirting with a demon and I lured it into a closet. When Jace and Alec came in a farted really loudly."

Everybody laughed, including my boyfriend. My face was flushed from embarrassment.

"Thanks for laughing," I muttered, glaring at Simon. "Truth or dare sweetie?"

**Please review. I`m going to visit my family out in Missouri but will have internet so I can update, but will be spending most of the time with my family.** **Sorry if I offended anyone or got anything wrong when I made Jordan pretend to be in labor.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank-you for the reviews! I`ll try to make this chapter even longer! All characters belong to Cassandra Clare.**

**Simon`s POV**

"Dare," I said. She`s my girlfriend, she`ll probably cut me some slack.

"I dare you to go outside wearing one of my bras outside your shirt and sing my humps by the black eyed peas. You know 'my humps, my humps, my lovely lady lumps' that song." Isabelle said, trying not to laugh.

Oh boy, was I wrong. It was either this or I would have to take my jeans off. "Fine Izzy hand me one of your bras, let`s get this over with."

She left and returned with a lacey pink bra. I fastened it on and went outside. I began to sing loudly. Everybody stared at me and cracked up. One woman walked up and handed me her business card. The card read _Amazing Angela`s Voice Lessons_. I couldn`t take it anymore, I ran inside laughing my head off.

"One lady gave me this." I said and showed them the business card. They lost it. Once we finally stopped laughing I turned to Magnus and smiled at him. "Truth or dare?"

**Magnus` POV**

"Dare." I replied. Dares are a lot more fun.

Simon grinned. "I dare you to send a love note to the Seelie Queen."

Ugh. I cannot stand the Seelie Queen. She`s a raving bitch, and that`s when she`s in a good mood. I removed my purple silk vest. "No way, truth or dare Clary?"

**Clary`s POV**

"Dare." I said.

"I dare you to lick Jace`s feet." Magnus said.

"Gross!" I said. "but fine. I`ll get you for this."

Jace removed his shoes and socks and I quickly licked his feet. They tasted like sweat. Yuck.

"Disgusting," I said. "Truth or Dare, Maia?"

**Maia`s POV**

"Truth," I said not wanting to lick anybody`s feet.

"What was your first thought when you woke up this morning?" Clary asked.

"Sugar," I said truthfully.

"Well that`s not random at all," Jace muttered.

I smiled suddenly. "Truth or dare Alec?"

**Alec`s POV**

"Um truth," I said, knowing Maia I was scared.

"How old were you when you first started crushing on Jace." Maia asked with a smirk.

"Ten," I said. "Now, little sister, truth or dare?"

**Isabelle`s POV**

"Dare!" I yelled, exited.

"I dare you to wear some of my clothes," Alec said.

My brother has possibly the worst wardrobe ever.

"No way, Jose." I replied and took off my shirt. I quickly wrapped my arms around Simon before anybody could stare and began kissing him.

Jace coughed loudly. "We ain`t got all day."

I broke apart from Simon. "Truth or dare Jordan?"

**Jordan`s POV**

"Truth," I answered. I normally would choose dare, but Isabelle, although I hate it admit it, could scare the crap out of me.

"What`s the weirdest pair of boxers you own?" She asked.

I took off my shirt. Nobody needed to know that I had a pair with dancing penguins on it. "Dare or truth, Jace?"

**Jace`s POV**

"Dare or truth?" I asked confused.

"I thought I`d try saying that instead of truth or dare." Jordan said, shrugging.

"Okay, well I choose dare." I replied.

Jordan grinned. "I dare you to take some bread, head down to the park, and feed the ducks."

I took off my jeans. I didn`t care that I was in nothing but my underwear. I wouldn`t have cared if I had to take off my underwear as well. There was no way I was going near those beasts.

"Wow dude," Jordan said. "I didn`t know you were _that _scared of ducks."

"He really is," Isabelle said. "One time we walked by a pond of ducks and one came up to Jace and he wet himself."

"Please Izzy, no more embarrassing stories about me." I said.  
"Like the time you ate that faerie plum and-" She said.

"Don`t you dare." I glared at her.

Isabelle continued. "What about the time you had too many glasses of juice before bed and you-"

"Izzy please stop." I begged. Everyone was cracking up.

"I agree with Jace, if you don`t stop we won`t know who goes next." Magnus said.

I smiled at him. "Well since you asked, truth or dare Magnus?"

**Please review that took me forever to write.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank-you for the reviews! I would like to give a shoutout to the guest that pointed out that Alec was eleven when he met Jace. Oopsie daisy. All characters belong to(drumroll) Cassandra Clare.**

**Warning: the following materiel is extremely funny. Please refrain from drinking milk while reading this, as you will be laughing and it could come out of your nose. **

**Magnus` POV**

Jace and truth or dare sounded dangerous, yet I still wasn`t too worried. "Dare," I replied.

"I dare you to shave your legs," Jace said with a grin. I immediately took of my sparkly lime green tank top. I am a guy, no way would I do such a thing. "So Isabelle," I said casually. "Truth or dare?"

**Isabelle`s POV**

"Dare!" I said excitedly.

"Kiss Jace, with tongues." Magnus told me. At least his isn`t my actual brother.

"Okay," I said. Jace and I got up. He wrapped his arms around me and pressed his mouth to mine. Jace parted my lips and slipped his tongue into my mouth. I couldn`t take it anymore. I quickly broke away, disgusted. By the Angel, it was like kissing my brother.

"Eww Jace," I said. "Don`t you ever do that again."

"Yeah right Izzy, you know you liked it." He replied.

I rolled my eyes and picked my next victim. "Truth or dare Clary?

**Clary`s POV**

"Truth," I said.

"Have you slept with Sebastian?" She asked.

"Eww no, he`s my brother1" I said, shuddering.

"Well you did kiss him," Isabelle said.

"He kissed me," I corrected her. "And he was a terrible kisser for your information. Truth or dare Alec?"

**Alec`s POV**

"Truth," I said, not in the mood for cross dressing.

"If you you could choose anybody in here, besides Magnus, to go out with, who would you choose?" Clary asked me.

"Jace," I said turning bright red.

"Of course," Jace said and winked at me. "I am stunningly attractive." Clary smacked him.

"Oh come on Clary I am, I never lie you know," She rolled her eyes and he gave her a kiss on the check.

"So Jordan," I said, smiling. "What will it be, truth or dare?"

**Jordan`s POV**

"Dare," I told him, wanting some excitement.

"I dare you to prank call Raphael." Alec said.

"Okay," I said and pulled out my phone. "Oh shoot, my phone`s dead, Simon can I borrow yours?"

"Why me?" he said.

"You`re my roommate." I said with a shrug.

"Okay but we`re not Sheldon and Leonard, we don`t have a roommate agreement?" Simon said but handedme his cell. I dialed Raphael`s number. After a few rings he picked up.

"Oh Brad," I said in a teenage girls voice. "We really need to talk."

"Um it`s Raphael, I have no idea who you are." He said uncertainly.

"It`s Lisa, we hardly even know each other's names, I just don`t think this is working out." I sighed.

"What I have no idea what you`re talking about Lisa." Raphael said, confused.

"Of course you don`t know sweetie, you did nothing. It`s not you it`s me," I pretended to sob. "I`m the reason we can`t be happy." I sobbed loudly and hung up and busted out laughing. Jace and Maia were laughing so hard they were in tears. Everybody else was cracking up.

Jace shook his head. "How do you come up with this stuff? That was insane."

I grinned slyly. "Truth or dare Simon?"

**Simon`s POV**

"Uh dare," I said.

"Okay," Jordan replied, smirking. "I dare you to put on a pair of footie pajamas, which believe or not, they make for adults."

"Sure, but I don`t have a pair to put on," I pointed out.

Magnus snapped his fingers and a pair of pale blue footie pajamas with a pattern of teddy bears on it appeared. I grabbed the PJs, went to the bathroom and changed. When I returned everybody busted.

"Awww," Jace cooed. "Look at little baby Simon."

I glared at him. "Revenge is a dish best served cold, truth or dare Jace?"

**Jace`s POV**

"Dare," I said. This is Simon, what`s the worst he could do? Dare me to go a week without Dungeons and Dragons.

"I dare you to show us some embarrassing baby pictures of you." He said, grinning.

"But they are all at the Wayland manner." I said.

"Magnus can fix that." Alec said.

"Okay," I said with a sigh. It`s either this or I could take of my boxers. The warlock snapped his fingers and a small stack of photographs appeared in my hands.

I held up the first picture. It was of me in the bathtub. "This is um, a picture of me in the tub." I said, my face flushed with embarrassment.

I picked up another photo of me in nothing but a diaper and a funny look on my face and continued. "This is me in just a diaper."

Maia smirked. "You look like you`re constipated." Everybody cracked up. If looks could kill, she would have been dead by now.

I held up a picture of me standing completely naked in the kitchen eating a mango. "This is me eating a mango naked."

Jordan shook his head. "Eating a mango naked, who does that?"

I ignored him and held up the last and worst picture. It showed me sitting on a training potty. "This is me being potty trained." I told them, my face was now tomato red. Everybody was laughing hysterically. They finally calmed down after 30 minutes. I smiled sweetly at Maia.

"Truth or dare?"

**Maia`s POV**

"Dare! Dare! Dare!" I said happily.

"I dare you," Jace said. "To take carry Church outside and start stroking him and sing "Soft Kitty."

I lifted up the purring blue Persian and carried him outside.

I began to stroke him and sing loudly.

"Soft kitty, warm kitty

Little ball of fur

Happy kitty, sleepy kitty

Purr, purr, purr."

People stared at me.

"I`m not crazy," I shouted as I ran back inside. "My mother had me tested!"

I closed the door and told them what happened.

"I love what you said at the end," Magnus said.

I gave him a sickeningly sweet smile. "Aww thank you, Magnus truth or dare?"

**Please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**All characters belong to Cassandra Clare.**

**Magnus`** POV

"Truth," I replied.

Maia grinned devilishly. "What is Alec`s embarrassing nickname for you?"

Oh, no. She will never let this go. "Snuggle Baby," I admitted.

Jace raised an eyebrow**(grrr, I still can`t do that)**, amused. "Snuggle baby? I`m am so gonna call you that from now on." He laughed.

I glared at him. "Truth or dare, Clary?"

**Clary`s POV**

"Dare, Snuggle Baby," I answered, smirking.

Magnus rolled his eyes. "I dare you to prank call the Seelie Queen."

I gave him a thumbs up and grabbed my cell. "You got it, dude."

I punched in her number she answered after a few rings. "Greetings, why have you called me?"

"You were supposed to be home hours ago, Shelby, you are way past your curfew!" I said in my best Mrs. Wolowitz voice. "I was worried sick! I`ve been to the hospital, the morgue, I even sent out a search team! You better get your tush home right this instant, young lady."

The Seelie Queen sighed. "Stupid mundanes." and hung up. Everyone lost it. Jordan gave me a high five.

"By the Angel Clary, I didn`t know you had that in you," Jace wrapped his arms around me and we began to kiss.

Simon coughed loudly. "Do you have to do that in front of us. It's bad enough that I have to listen to Jordan mumble inappropriate stuff about Maia in his sleep every night."

"I do not," Jordan protested.

"Yes you do. Do you want me to record what you say in your sleep and prove it to you?" Simon asked.

Jordan turned bright red and slid down in his seat. "No." Everyone busted out laughing.

I supposed I could emmbarass him a bit more. "Truth or dare, Jordan?"

**Jordan's POV**

"Truth," I replied.

Clary grinned. "Tell us about a," She coughed loudly. "Dream you`ve had about Maia."

I took of my jeans, blushing. I felt a breeze and suddenly Maia jumped into my lap.

"Um Jordan," My girlfriend said. "You kind of aren't wearing any underwear."

Oh shit, I was really tired when I got dressed this morning and must have forgotten.

I turned to everyone. "Did y`all uh, see anything?" I blurted out. That of course cause them to bust out laughing.

"More," Jace finally said. "Than I ever wanted to see."

I felt my face turn bright red. This was one of the most humilating days of my life. "Truth or dare, Jace?"

**Jace`s POV**

"Truth," I said for the first time in my life.

"What`s the most embarrassing thing that has ever happened to you?" Jordan asked.

Oh, dear lord. They were going to tease me about this forever. "Well," I began. "One day I went into my bathroom to take a shower and the lock was broken. Anyway I had taken off my clothes, turned on the water and was about to get into the shower when," I took a deep breath. "Simon walked in on me."

"Jace!" Simon blurted out while everyone cracked up. "Did you have to tell us that story? I had just gotten that image of you out of my head." He covered his eyes and groaned.

"But if I didn`t I have to take my boxers off, and you`d have another image," I pointed out. "But hey, now you have an image off Jordan in your head to live with."

"Great," He muttered.

"It`s okay Simon, I`ll give you another image that`ll make you forget about it," Isabelle told.

"Izzy!" I exclaimed. "I did not need to know that to know that."

"Sorry," My sister said. "But it could have been worse. Someone else could have walked on you instead, like Luke or Jocelyn."

I shuddered at the thought. "True. So Alec, truth or dare?"

**Alec`s POV**

"Dare," I said, struggling to catch my breath because off how hard I had been laughing.

Jace thought for a moment. "I dare you to let Magnus give you a makeover."

I quickly ripped off my shirt. Under no circumstances wold my sparkly boyfriend ever get near me with any makeup. "Truth or dare, Maia?"

**Maia`s POV**

"Dare," I said. I would rather stick a needle in my eye than choose truth.

"I dare you," Alec said. "To change your ringtone to, who let the dogs out, since your a werewolf."

I changed it, and rolled my eyes. "Alec, Alec, Alec, those werewolf jokes stopped being funny around the time Magnus was born.**(I beg to differ, werewolf puns will never get old)**"

"I am not old!" Magnus informed me.

"Whatever," I said, suddenly coming up with a great idea on how to torture someone. "Truth or dare, Simon?"

**Simon`s POV**

"Dare," I said. Nothing could be worse than what Isabelle dared me to do earlier.

"I dare you to go to the store and buy some tampons," Maia said.

I could have taken off the my footie pajamas, but as much as I hate to admit it, they were kinda nice and snuggly and I didn`t wanna take them off. And after what happened to Jordan, I was kind of worried that the same thing could happen to me.

"Fine," I mumbled and ran down to the nearest pharmacy. I went to the aisle that as kids, me and Clary used to call the "vile aisle"**(that`s what I call it) **and people stared at me. I quickly grabbed a box of the kind Isabelle used, since I wanted them to actually be used and not to waste cash, and now I had the "monthly shop trip" she makes me go on finished. I went to the checkout and to my horror the cashier was a girl. Her nametag told me her name was Krista.

"So," Krista asked as she scanned the box. "how did your girlfriend convince you to go out and buy this with her?"

"My girlfriend didn`t ask me to do this, let`s just say I really hate truth or dare," I told her.

She handed me the bag. As I left, Krista added, "Nice PJ`s by the way!"

I ran back to the Intstitute and held up the bag. "I did it," I announced proudly and handed them to my girlfriend. "And now I`m not going to have to buy any for Izzy this month. Two birds with once stone.

"Lucky," Jordan and Jace muttered, clearly not looking forward to going shopping for Clary and Maia.

"So Isabelle, truth or dare?"

**Isabelle`s POV**

"Truth," I said without thinking.

"Did you ever have a crush on Jace?" Simon asked.

"No way!" I replied, horrified.

I suddenly smiled at Jordan. "Truth or dare?"

**Jordan`s POV**

"Dare," I said knowing I`d have to do the dare no matter what but still wanting to be manly.

"I dare you to kiss Simon, with tongues." Isabelle said.

"What!" Simon said. "Can`t Maia get off his lap or something? Won`t that count?"

"Sorry dude," I replied sadly. "My girlfriend doesn`t count as clothes so we don`t really have a choice."

He sighed. "Okay, well get up, lets get this over with."

I suddenly felt really uncomfortable. "Can`t we just kiss sitting down? I don`t really wanna get up cause Maia wouldn't be able to sit on my lap and I`m kinda um, naked."

Isabelle shook her head and laughed. Maia got of my lap and and got up and me and Simon kissed. It was so disgusting I couldn't even put in into words. And on top of that I was butt-naked in front of all my friends. I was really going to kill Isabelle.

"So Jace, truth or dare?"

**Hehe. I pretty much tortured Jordan this chapter. Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for all those lovely reviews! I feel so loved! All characters belong to Cassandra Clare.**

**Jace`s POV**

"Dare," I said.

"I dare you," Jordan said, grinning. "To go over to that group off girls outside and pee your pants, and we`ll be standing over at that tree watching."

"Okay, but I don`t even have to pee," I pointed out.

"I can fix that," Magnus said, and snapped his fingers. Suddenly I _really _had to go. By that I mean my legs were crossed and I was doing the kind of dance the little kids do.

Everyone busted out laughing.

"That," Magnus said. "Is one of my favorite spells. It`s a lot of fun to use on mundanes."

"Um Jordan," Simon said. "I think you should put your jeans back on before you go outside. I think you could get arrested if you go out there naked."

"Hurry up!" I begged as he pulled on his pants. I was seriously about to go to the bathroom on myself in a few seconds.

"Okay," Jordan said, trying not to laugh as he finished buttoning his pants. "Let`s go."

We went out the door. The others stood by the tree and watched as I approached the girls. I stood in front of the group and wet myself. Correction, soaked myself. Magnus`s spell made me feel like a had drank half of Lake Lyn and had a bladder the size of a pebble. I girls stared at me in disgust as I walked away, feeling somewhat embarrassed but mostly relieved. I went over to the others.

Isabelle looked at me and smirked. "Uh-uh, looks like Jace didn`t make it to the potty in time." She cooed. I glared at her.

We went back into the institute, and I suddenly began to feel really uncomfortable. My boxers were sopping wet and smelled like pee.

"Can I go and, uh change into some um, clean underwear?" I asked awkwardly. Alec nodded and I ran to my room and put on a dry pair.

I came and sat down, snuggling up against Clary. "Truth or dare Maia?"

**Maia`s POV**

"Truth," I said.

"What color underwear are you wearing?" Jace asked.

"Lime green," I replied with a shrug. That question was way to easy."Dare or truth, Alec?"

**Alec`s POV**

"Dare or truth?" Jordan said excitedly. "Yes! Finally my idea is catching on!"

"Dare," I said, feeling unusually daring.

"I dare you to wear on a thong," Maia said.

The thought repulsed me, but all I had to take off was two things, a dress and my underwear. Plus like I said, I was in a really daring mood. "Okay," I said. Magnus snapped his fingers and a hot pink thong appeared. I took off my underwear, thankful that they couldn`t see anything because of the dress I was wearing. I put on the thong and let out a gasp. My first thought is why would anyone want to wear one of these? It was like butt floss. And being a guy it was pretty hard to wear it and keep everything covered. I was for once grateful that I was wearing a dress so they couldn`t see anything.

"First of all," I said. "You girls are crazy to wear these things they are so uncomfortable," Everyone cracked up. "Second of all truth or dare Simon?"

**Simon`s POV**

"Dare, baby!" I said excitedly.

"Baby?" Magnus said, putting his arm around Alec. "He is mine." Me and Alec both rolled our eyes.

"I dare you," Alec said. "To eat some of Isabelle`s cooking, since you can now eat."

I practically ripped of the footie pajamas I was wearing.

"My cooking isn`t that bad," Izzy pouted adorably. I gently kissed her on the cheek. Everyone busted out laughing.

"What?" I blurted out. "Am I that bad of a kisser?"

Clary shook her head. "No, but look at the underwear you have on."

I stared down at myself. To my horror I was wearing my batman briefs. Out of all pairs I could have worn, it had to be these. I sighed. "Truth or dare, Jordan?"

**Jordan`s POV**

"Truth," I answered.

"Isn`t having Maia in your lap while your not wearing anything making you have dirty thoughts?" Simon asked with a smirk.

"gfgjj" mumbled.

"What was that?" He asked, amused.

"Yes," I said. "Dare or truth Clary?"

**Clary`s POV**

"Truth," I replied.

"Have you ever walked in on anybody doing it?" Jordan asked.

"Yeah, my mom and Luke and Simon and Isabelle." I told them, cringing at them.

"You walked in on Luke in Jocelyn?" Maia asked. "Ewww! I walked in them once too. One does not easily recover from seeing their pack leader naked in bed with a woman, moaning, "Don`t stop."" Everyone cracked up.

I nodded. "Truth or dare Izzy?"

**Isabelle`s POV**

"Dare, of course." I told her.

"I dare you to run down the street naked and if a police tries to arrest you for it, put on a glamour." Clary said.

"Okay, you only live once." I said. I went outside, stripped of my clothes, and ran down the street. It was freezing outside but kind of thrilling. A old guys whistled at ! I got dressed and came back inside.

"How was it?" Magnus asked.

"Cold," I said and snuggled close to Simon. "Truth or dare Jace?"

**Jace`s POV**

"Dare," I said bravely.

"I dare you to wear a diaper," Isabelle said. "For the rest of the game and have Clary change you in front of us."

"By the Angel, no!" I quickly took off my boxers and placed Clary in my lap.

Simon groaned. "Did you have to make us see that?"

Apparently I wasn`t quick enough. I felt myself turn bright red. I grinned devilishly at Magnus. "Truth or dare, Snuggle Baby?"

**Operation embarrass Jace and Jordan to death mission embarrass Izzy and Magnus to death. Please review and vote for which TMI song sI should do first. Also, I didn`t mean to offend anyone with anything.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you for all your lovely reviews! All characters belong to Cassandra Clare.**

**Magnus` POV**

"Dare," I said.

Jace thought for a moment. "I dare you write freewheeling bisexual on your chest and draw a rainbow under it and run down the street shirtless."

I nodded. I already was wearing no shirt so I just conjured up some markers and drew a rainbow on my stomach. Over it, in wobbly letters I carefully wrote _Freewheeling Bisexual_. I got up and went outside. I quickly ran down the street. A couple of girls giggled and pointed. I winked at them and ran back inside and sat down next to Alec.

"That," I said calmly. "Was fun. Truth or dare, Clary?"

**Clary`s POV**

"Dare," I replied bravely.

Magnus grinned. "I dare you to make out with Maia."

"Hell, no!" I exclaimed and took off my blue sweater.

Jace whistled. "Thanks," He said with a grin before he wrapped his arms around me and kissed me so hard it was going to bruise. Everyone busted out laughing.

Alec coughed loudly and Jace let go of me. I sighed. "Truth or dare, Simon?"

**Simon`s POV**

"Truth," I said.

"Do you still sleep with a teddy bear?" Clary asked me.

Ugh, she knew the answer to that. "Yeah." I mumbled.

Jace cracked up. "You," He gasped. "Still sleep with a teddy bear."

"Yep," Clary replied. "He named it Captain Fluff."

"Aww," Jordan cooed saracastically.

I glared at him. "Truth or dare, Maia?"

**Maia`s POV**

"Dare," I replied lazily.

"I dare you to go outside, show 3 people a picture of you, and ask theme 'have you seen this person?'" Simon said.

"Heck, yeah!" I told him. Jordan handed me a photo of me that he kept in his wallet and I went outside. I walked up to a elderly woman.

"Excuse me ma`am," I asked politely and held up the picture. "Have you seen this person?" She looked at the picture and whacked me with her purse.

"What was that for?" I asked, startled.

"Bugging an innocent old woman with such nonsense," She replied stiffly and stomped away with her nose in the air.

I went up to a five-year-old boy standing beside his mother.

"Hi little guy," I smiled and held up the photo. "Have you seen this person?" He pointed at me and giggled before his mom took his hand and they walked away.

I walked over to a two teenage girls.

"Have you seen this person?" I asked and showed them the photo. They rolled their eyes and looked at me like I had three heads. I ran back inside the institute and told them what happened.

"Wow, Maia," Jace said. "You are the most daring person I have ever met."

I nodded. "Truth or dare, Jace?"

**Jace`s POV**

"Dare," I replied.

Maia smirked. "I dare you to cuddle with Jordan for the rest of the game."

"But neither of us are wearing anything. That`s just kinda wrong." I shuddered. Jordan looked horrified.

Maia shrugged. "Well, you don`t really have a choice now, do you?"

"But Maia," Jordan whined. "Do I have to?"

"Well if you do," She whispered something in his ear and he blushed.

"Heck, yeah!" Jordan replied.

I sighed and got up and sat by him. Maia got off Jordan`s lap and he sat on my lap. I put my arms around Jordan and he rested his head on my shoulder. By the Angel this was awkward. Everyone busted out laughing.

"Get a room," Isabelle said teasingly.

"Oh shut up," I muttered. "Truth or dare Izzy?"

**Isabelle`s POV**

"Um, truth." I mumbled.

"Have you and Alec ever taken a bath together?" Jace asked.

"Yeah, when we were little kids," I said with a shrug. "Truth or dare Alec?"

**Alec`s POV**

"Truth," I said, in no mood for a dare. By the Angel, this thong was giving me a wedgie bigger than Jace`s ego**(is that possible?)**.

"When was the last time you wet the bed?" Izzy smirked.

"jfjfjiurmffjmjnhfdiur." I mumbled quickly.

"What?" Isabelle asked innocently.

"I wet the bed once when I was fourteen after I watched a scary movie." I said, turning bright red. Everyone busted out laughing.

"Oh," I remember that," Jace said. "That was after me and you watched _The_ _Exorcist_**(I want to see that movie)**together and we both fell asleep on the couch and you were to afraid to get up and go to the bathroom. I think we had to throw out that couch after that."

"Thanks for telling that to everybody Jace," I said sarcastically. "Truth or dare Simon?"

**Simon`s POV**

"Dare," I answered.

"I dare you to call 911 and say that your not breathing and you have no pulse," Alec said. "And Snuggle Baby will wipe the 911 person`s memory so you won`t get in trouble."

"Okay," I said and took out my phone and dialed 911.

**By the Angel, please review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for the amazing reviews!**

**Simon`s POV **

A female voice answered the phone. "911, what`s your emergency?"

"I`m not breathing, my hearts not beating, I`m pale, I drink blood, and I have really great hair, I think I must be a vampire!" I screamed.

"You`re a medical miracale," The woman said dryly and hung up. Everyone cracked up. Magus snapped his finger to wipe the woman`s memory.

"Nice one," Alec said shyly.

"Thanks," I replied. "Truth or dare Clary?"

**Clary`s POV**

"Truth," I said with a shrug.

"If you would go out with any girl in this room that you would go out with, who would it be?" Simon asked me.

No girl in this room would I even suggest going out with. I took off the Morgenstern ring. "Truth or dare, Izzy?"

**Isabelle`s POV**

"Dare!" I told Clary.

She giggled. "I dare you to lick Church`s butt."

"Hell no!" I shouted. I took off my skirt.

Simon`s eyes widened and he turned bright red. "Shit," He mumbled. Jace, Maia, and Clary busted out laughing.

"What?" I asked, confused. Suddenly I looked down at him and knew what was wrong. Let`s just say me being in my bra and panties had given him a little 'problem'.

Jordan saw what was wrong and gasped. "Oh man," He said sympathetically.

My dad walked by on the way out the door and looked at him. "Keep it in your pants vampire, that`s my daughter," My dad said sternly.

Simon looked embarrassed. He stood up and put his hands up to cover himself up. "Can I, um, use your shower?"

Alec nodded. "My room is right down the hall, you can use my bathroom."

Simon went down the hall and took a quick cold shower. He came back and snuggled up next to me. Simon taking a shower gave me a brilliant idea. 'Truth or dare Jace?"

**Jace`s POV**

"Dare," I replied, hoping the dare may allow Jordan to get off my lap. Not only was it awkward, but Jordan was also pretty heavy.

"I dare you," Isabelle said. "To go take a shower and yell for Jocelyn, who happens to be at the institute today to bring you some shampoo and come out butt naked to get it."

Oh, God. I would have rather had to ask _Sebastian_ to bring me the shampoo instead. Seriously, out of all people? I ran up to my room, and went into my bathroom and locked the door. I turned on the water, got in and washed myself with a bar of soap.

I took a deep breath. "Jocelyn!" I shouted. "Could you bring me up some shampoo?!"

I heard her come upstairs and try to unlock the door, which was difficult cause she no longer had a stele. I got out of the shower and opened up the door.

Jocelyn stared at me and I felt my face heat up as she handed me the bottle of shampoo. "Um Jace, don`t you want a towel or something?" Jocelyn asked.

I shrugged, closed the door and finished my shower and returned back to living room. Everyone was cracking up.

"What?" I asked, confused. I hadn`t even told them what happened yet.

"After you got back in the shower," Jordan said as I sat on his lap and we resumed our awkward cuddling position. "Jocelyn ran down the stairs and out of the institute screaming."

"Well I am stunningly attractive," I pointed out. Clary rolled her eyes. "Truth or dare, Magnus?"

**Magnus` POV**

"Dare," I said.

Jace grinned. "I dare you to prank call Sebastian."

"Okay," I said a I dialed his number. "This could be interesting." I put it on speaker phone.

"Hello." Sebastian said after a few rings. I put it on speaker phone.

"Excuse me sir," I replied in a very formal voice. "Would you mind taking a quick survey?"

"Uh, sure, whatever." He muttered.

I thought for a moment. "Did you dream about cats last night?"

Sebastian sighed. "Nope, I hate cats. They make me sneeze."

"Okay, next question. Rate you farts on a scale of 1 to 10. 10 being horrible and 1 being delicious." I asked.

I could hear him rip one over the phone and laugh. "I think," Sebastian said. "That one would be a ten."

I continued. "Are you constipated?"

"What that hell? No!" He replied.

I was having a hard time holding in my laughter. I took a deep breath. "Do you think Effie Trinket from The Hunger Games movie is hot?"

"Shit no!" He exclaimed, horrified.

I put a hand over my mouth to stifle my laugher. "When was your last menstrual period?" I asked.

"I`m a dude!" Sebastian snapped, now irritated.

"I`ll put down in progress**(that`s from The Big Bang Theory I love that show!)**." I said. "No, what color underpants are you wearing?"

"Pink," He admitted. "I accidently put a red sock in the washing machine with them so they used to be white."

Clary finally couldn`t take it anymore and busted out laughing.

"Clary? Is that you?" Sebastian sighed. "I should off known y`all were kidding. Damnitt." He hung up.

**Sorry I haven't updated in so long and for it being so short. I`ve just been so busy with school! Please review, it will make my day.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Thanks for the reviews! I know Sebastian may have been a little OOC in the last chapter, but I can actually picture him doing that. Don`t y`all? All characters belong to Cassandra Clare.**

**Maia`s POV**

"Magnus Bane," I said once I had finally stopped giggling. "You are crazy."

Magnus grinned and began to sing. "I`m crazy but you like it, loco, loco, loco."

"No," Jace groaned. "Magnus is NOT singing Shakira." Alec laughed and Clary rolled her eyes.

Magnus sighed. "Okay, fine. Maia, it`s your turn to embarrass yourself, truth or dare?"

"Dare," I said automatically.

"Well," Magnus said. "I dare you to say one nice thing about each person in this room."

I shrugged. "That`s easy." I thought for a moment. "First of all, Simon you are a very a sweet person."

"Thank-you," He replied with a smile.

"I hope that`s true," Jace said. "You are dating my sister after all."

"Anyway," I continued. "I think Jace has a great since of humor."

"I`m much obliged," He said in an English accent, making us all laugh.

"And Clary you are very brave," I told her.

"Thanks," She mumbled.

"Magnus you are vey helpful, Isabelle you have an amazing wardrobe, and Alec you have beautiful Jordan of course is ridiculously hot." I said.

"Did you just say he has beautiful eyes?" Magnus said. "He is my boyfriend to admire. not yours."

**Alec`s POV**

Before I could roll my eyes, my boyfriend wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me so hard it was almost painful, like I even cared. I opened his mouth under mine and our tongues tangled; he tasted sweet, like strawberries and the color of the sky. He tangled his fingers in my hair and I gently pushed him over so I was on top of him. Magnus groaned as I continued to kiss him frantically and my heart was pounding wildly as I reached for the waist of his pants when I suddenly remembered we were not alone. We both sat up, blushing and the others looked uncomfortable.

"By the Angel, did you really have to almost have sex right in front of us?" Jace asked.

"Okay," Maia said. "Now that that disturbing public display of affection is over, truth or dare Jace?"

**Jace`s POV**

"Dare," I replied.

Maia smirked. "Luke is taking a nap in one of the spare bedrooms in the Institute. I dare you to wake him up and try to scare him. If you do this dare you and Jordan can stop cuddling, cause I want him back so we can cuddle." She paused for a moment, blushing, and added. "By way, you can not put your clothes back on for this dare."

I nodded. I`d do anything to not have to cuddle with Jordan anymore, and I`ve had worse things happen to me than Luke seeing me naked. Like the time I was taking a shower and Sebastian came in and couldn`t see that I was in the shower because the glass was fogged up, took of his clothes and got in, and realized I was there! That was awkward and I still can`t get the image out of my head. I got up and went to the room and saw Luke fast asleep on the bed.

"Luke," I said in a sing-song voice and gently shook him. "Wake up the world is ending!" I shouted.

He sat bolt upright and grabbed a baseball bat from under the bed. "Get out we have nothing you would want to steal!" He shouted. Luke hit me in the nuts with the baseball bat.

"Godammit Luke," I hissed and doubled over with pain and trying not to cry. I knew I was being a big baby, but hey being kicked there is painful enough, being hit with a baseball bat freakin` kills!

"Oh, sorry Jace I thought you were trying to break in." Luke paused and stared at me. "Oh my God, why the hell are you naked? I really don`t need to see that! Go away and put some clothes on!" I stood there for a moment, trying not to throw up from the pain. "Go!" He repeated and began hitting me in the nuts with a baseball bat till I left.

**Simon`s POV**

When Jace came back he was in tears and looked like he was about to puke. He sat back down next to Clary.

"Jace what happened?" Alec asked, looking concerned.

He grabbed a tissue and wiped the tears away. "Nobody bothered to tell me that Luke sleeps with a baseball bat and when I woke him up he thought I was someone breaking in and he hit me in the nuts with it." Oh, no wonder he was crying and looked like he was gonna be sick. Being hit in the balls freaking hurts!

"He hit you with a baseball bat!" Clary exclaimed, looking furious. "How dare he almost possibly kill out future children."

"It`s fine Clary," Jace said although he still sounded like he was in pain. "He didn`t mean to."

"That sucks," Jordan said and paused. "You`re not going to throw up are you? I always do when I`m kicked in the nuts."

Jace shook his head. "I just puked before I came back here, I`m okay. My junk is still attached and full functioning."

"Gross!" Izzy said.

"Oh come on, you know you love me." He said. "So, bloodsucker, truth or dare?"

**Sorry if it`s kind of short. I`ve been very busy with school. Also. I know Luke was kind of cruel, but it was meant to be funny. Review my fellow shadowhunters! **

"


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Thank-you for the reviews! Sorry for the wait! School is keeping me busy! All characters belong to Cassandra Clare.**

**Simon`s POV**

"Truth," I told him.

"Do you like squirrels?" He asked.

"Um, yeah. What kinda crazy question is that?" I replied.

"I don`t know," Clary cut in angrily, obviously still mad at Luke. "But it`s not as crazy as Luke attacking my boyfriend`s junk!" She paused. "Okay that sounded wrong." Everyone cracked up.

"Okay," I said slowly. "Truth or dare Maia?"

**Maia`s POV**

"Dare," I replied.

"I dare you to have Jordan tickle you for ten minutes." Simon grinned.

O, shit. Simon knows how much I hate being tickled. I sighed. "Fine."

Simon set a timer on his phone and Jordan started tickling me.

"Ahh!" I screamed. "Please stop! Please!" I begged. Finally, the timer went off. Thank the Angel.

"Don`t you ever tickle me again," I said glaring at my boyfriend. "Truth or dare Clary?"

**Clary`s POV**

"Um, dare" I mumbled, snuggling close to Jace.

"I dare you to put your hair in dreadlocks for the rest of the game," Maia said, smirking.

"Uh, hell no!" I exclaimed, and took of my jeans. Jace suddenly looked very happy.

"Gross Jace," Izzy muttered.

"What?" I said, confused.

"I know that look on his face," Isabelle replied. "It`s the same look Simon gets whenever he`s thinking about-"

"Okay, okay, to much information." I said. "Truth or dare Izzy?"

**Isabelle`s POV**

"Truth," I said with a shrug. I was kind of tired, and looking at the clock I saw that it was 11:30.

Clary thought for a moment and then grinned. "Have you slept with Simon yet?"

"Yes," I replied. I didn`t feel at all embarrassed. Talking about my sex life isn't something that makes me feel uncomfortable.

Simon however, was a dark shade of red. "Izzy, come on. Didn`t you have to tell them that!"

Jordan rolled his eyes. "What`s the big deal? So what, you did the dance with no pants.**(got that from the big bang theory)** It`s nothing to be embarrassed about."

Alec looked furious. "You slept with my sister!"

Jace ran to his room and returned with a huge box of condums which he handed to the vampire. "If you`re gonna do my sister, you better be using these." He advised.

Simon was now beyond mortified. His face was so red it looked like he had a sunburn.

"Okay," I said finally. "Truth or dare Jordan?"

**Jordan`s POV**

"Uh, truth." I mumbled sleepily. I noticed Jace was asleep, his head resting in Clary`s lap.

"What`s the most embarrassing thing you`ve done in front of Maia?" Isabelle asked.

"Well," I said. "A few weeks ago Maia was sitting on my lap and we were making out. I really had to pee but I didn`t want to stop kissing her just to get up and go to the bathroom. So I uh, wet myself." Everybody busted out laughing.

"Smooth," Simon told me. " Real smooth."

"I think it was just plain gross," Maia said with a shrug. "I was sitting on his lap so he like peed on me too."

Isabelle`s dark eyes widened. "He peed on you!"

**Jace`s POV**

"What," I mumbled and sat up, rubbing my eyes sleepily.

Clary calmly explained. "You know y`all it`s kind of late." She added."We should probably go to sleep. Jace already fell asleep in my lap."

Alec nodded. "You know since it`s pretty late you guys could just spend the night here. We have plenty of spare bedrooms."

Everyone got dressed and went to whichever room they were staying in. I couldn't help but feel a little protective when I saw Simon go to the same room as Isabelle. I of course shared a bed with Clary, but I was asleep before I could even consider doing more than literally sleeping with her.

My last thought before I fell asleep was that I will never ever play truth or dare with Izzy again.

**And that is the ending. Please review.**


End file.
